More Than This
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander can't stop thinking about Stevie...Zevie fluff... Songfic to More Than This by One Direction! R and R please!


More than This

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or the song More than This by One Direction( Love that song!)**

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_

_That your heart will just turn around,_

Zander had to admit he missed Stevie. Sure he broke up with her for some girl in his Spanish class (which didn't work out) but he really did love her. He would do anything to get a second chance with her.

_And as I walk up to your door,_

_My eye turns to face the floor,_

_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

He went to her house that day to drop off some of her things she never got back when they broke up. He walked up to the front steps hesitantly before turning back around and leaving. He coudlnt stand to talk to her let alone look deep in her eyes.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than, this_

So yes Zander admits it he still loves Stevie... He never stopped. But now she was dating Justin Cole.

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_

_Would you lay down_

_In my arms and rescue me?_

_'Cause we are the same_

_Would you lay down_

_In my arms and rescue me?_

_'Cause we are the same_

_You saved me,_

_When you leave it's gone again,_

Zander wondered of he had ever said anything to her before she was taken, told her he loved her, what she would say? She had saved him from his own fears and anytime she wasn't around he would get depressed and go back into that dark place for she was like the light at the end of the tunnel for his world.

_And when I see you on the street,_

_In his arms, I get weak,_

_My body fails, I'm on my knees,_

_Prayin',_

He always sees them together: at school, at the dot, on the street anyway. And he is always left staring heartbroken at what could have been.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

To Zander it felt weird and different when they were apart, when she was with someone, like Justin, who wasn't Zander. It felt wrong to him that Justin was the one hugging her, kissing her, holding her while she was sad. He could do all those things too. He did once and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_,

Zander always wondered if they ever had sex. He heard a rumor that they did but he doesn't believe it. They couldn't be having sex. That was something that Zander and Stevie once promised that they would save for each other. Not anymore though cause she's with Justin.

_I've never had the words to say,_

_But now I'm askin' you to stay_

_For a little while inside my arms,_

He has never been good with words. He thought about talking to her a few times but all the times were bad timing. He wants them to get back together. He wanted to be able to hold her, kiss her, hug her, just be with her in general.

_And as you close your eyes tonight,I pray that you will see the light,_

_That's shining from the stars above,_

He always hopes that one day she will see that they are good for each other. That they belong together and that they will be together forever.

_(And I say)_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

He always knew that Justin never truly loved Stevie. Not like he did. Stevie was just a rebound for Justin for Molly. He actually loves Stevie and he always will.

'_Cause I can love you more than this_

_It kills him when they aren't together. Everyday he pray to god that if they can't be together at least make her happy._

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

He wants to die every time he sees them together acting all cute. Why couldn't that be him. Why did he have to lose her so quickly it just wasn't fair to him.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

When he shows up at her house late one night, with just a guitar, she's surprised to say the least.

She opened up her front door and decided to talk to Zander.

"What are you doing here?" Stevie calls out confused as she steps outside.

"What do you think? I'm here to you back?" Zander said stating the obvious.

"Well I don't know about that..." She states annoyed.

"Are you impressed yet?" He calls back smirking.

Stevie sighed not wanting to admit it but she was impressed.

"Why are you here?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because Stevie, I can't stand to see you with other guys! I can't stand it when we're apart! It drives me crazy... I miss you a lot! Is there any chance you'd give me another chance?" He says out of breath yet still filled with nervousness.

Stevie slowly walked over to him and before he could even ask what she was doing her lips capture his in a sweet kiss. They both pull away in need of air a few seconds later.

"I forgive you!" Stevie simply states before melting into Zander's waiting and open arms. He hugs her tightly, almost afraid if he were to let go she would leave him again.

"So you were jealous were you?" Stevie asked with a laugh as her head was pressed against his chest.

"Was not!" He mumbles.

"Were too!"

"Yeah I guess..." Zander admits with a soft sigh.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Or at least until Stevie's curfew was up...

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

Zander really didn't care about the past. He had Stevie back and they were moving forward together, that's all that mattered to him...


End file.
